Meeting History
Meeting History is the sequel to Making History. In it, Jorral sends the player back in time to the First Age and the player learns about the beginning of Gielinor. Official description Walkthrough |items = * Enchanted key from Making History (if you no longer have that key, you will receive it again by talking to Jorral) (Check your steel key-ring, if you possess one, for the enchanted key. Do not take anything else with you, including items you wear. Players will be given an option to bank the items by Jorral during the quest) }} Getting started Start at the Outpost North-West of West Ardougne and talk to Jorral. Receive the Enchanted key notes (and the Enchanted key if yours has been destroyed or dissolved). Allow Jorral to deposit all your items (except the key and the notes) in the bank, as you cannot use the key to enter the past with any other items equipped or in your inventory. If your enchanted key happens to be on a steel key ring, simply proceed talking to him and the key will automatically come off the key ring and you will need to still deposit it. At no point in the quest can you have anything equipped or have anything in your inventory, or familiars, or pets, other than the key and notes, when attempting to travel to the past. While in the past, you can have items you've found in the past in your inventory when you use the key, but these items will disappear when you time travel. Using the key "Feel" the key to guide you where to go. The key will feel hotter if you have moved toward the destination since you last felt it. The key will direct you to a spot North of East Ardougne. It is located on the East side of the river, just to the West of the enclosure from the Sheep Herder quest. Farmer Brumty can be seen wandering nearby. Run directly East from the Outpost until you see the river. The spot you are looking for will be next to a small patch of white flowers. Once there, rub the key and you will be transported back into the past. Note that Jorral's notes will disintegrate at this moment. :If you log out at any time when you are in either version of the past, you will login into present runescape on the square where the key feels "steaming". Travelling into the past Here, you need to talk with Laura (beside the incomplete building North-East of the area) to ask where you are. Laura informs you that her family is the first family to arrive in RuneScape, and that she has never seen any castles before in her life. You figure out that you've gone into the past (Past A), and decide that it is time to return to the present and report back to Jorral. Rub the key to return to the present. You do not have to be in the same spot where you arrived into the past. Return to the Outpost and talk to Jorral. He will tell that his research shows you can travel to different times in the past by rubbing different parts of the key. Jorral wants you to find out more about the past, which you can do by talking to the family members. :For most of the quest from this point, rubbing the key opens an interface where you choose which part of the key to rub: Past A, Past B, and the Present. :Past A is the past you travelled into at the beginning of the quest, while Past B is approximately 20 years after the events in Past A. Rubbing the "Present" will return you to the present day in RuneScape history. Note that altering Past A can affect the events and the characters in Past B, and this is central to the plot of this quest. The family members Return to the spot by the river where you can enter the past. Rub the key and choose to go to Past A. Enter the fenced area to find Roger (the father), Laura (the mother), Jack (the son), Baby Sarah (the baby daughter), and Snowy (the dog). You need to do tasks for each of the family members before they will tell you their stories about the past. There are five tasks: * Helping Jack * Planting the fruit trees correctly * Healing Baby Sarah * Drawing a map for Laura * Recovering Laura's brooch. If you organise well, you can do the first three tasks at the same time, with minimal time travelling. (The brooch task cannot be done, however, until Laura receives the map.) Helping Jack Speak with Jack in Past A. He tells you about his boyhood ambitions. Remember these key points: # He wishes to be called Super Jack the Fantasmic. # He has cosmic, mind, body, and fire runes. # He got runes from a druid named Misalionar. # He started learning magic when he was seven years old. # He started magic by creating a fire. # He wants to create chocolate cake. # He plans to use magic for good, not evil. # His favourite flavour of milk is strawberry-flavoured milk. Travel to Past B, where Jack is now a grown young man. To gain his interest, offer to tell him some facts about himself by doing some mind reading. When you tell him the correct facts, he asks you to investigate the fruit trees, which are not growing well. Planting the fruit trees Still in Past B, go to the Western side of the house, where you see the fruit trees and Sarah, now a young but sick woman. Sarah says the trees are planted incorrectly and offers hints on what is wrong with the fruit trees. Go back to Past A and plant them in a different way. Take the spade on the ground and click on the pile of pots to get six plant pots (Note that this pile does not have a red dot on the minimap). Use either a plant pot or your spade on a sapling to transfer it into the pot, and then use the sapling pot on a tree spot to plant the sapling. There are 6 types of fruit trees, and the seedlings obtained are as follows: * Avocado tree seedling * Lemon tree seedling * Mango tree seedling * Pear tree seedling * Plum tree seedling * Quince tree seedling Sort the trees in alphabetical order from South to North, as the image shows. Return to Past B to inspect the health of the trees; a tree with healthy bright leaves and fruit has been planted in the correct spot. You can travel between Past A and Past B as much as you want to replant saplings and to check on the grown trees. When all the trees are healthy, talk to Sarah and then Jack in Past B. During your conversation with Jack a cutscene will ensue, elaborating on the origins of magic and runes. Healing Baby Sarah Roger needs you to help his little baby, Sarah, when you talk to him in Past A. To find out what is wrong with the baby, travel to past B and ask the grown-up Sarah. While talking to her, she takes a medicine to help with her cough, which she has had all her life. Go back to past A and search the side tables and shelves for a bucket of milk, a bowl, guam leaf, and a pestle and mortar. Use the bowl with the beehive outside the house to the West and South, to obtain a bowl of honey. Grind the guam leaf with the pestle and mortar to obtain ground guam. Now, mix the milk with the honey to obtain bowl of milk and honey, and add the ground guam to obtain a bowl of milk, honey and guam. This becomes the cough medicine for the baby. Now talk to Roger and you will convince him to use the mixture you made on the baby. Give the bowl of milk, honey and guam to Sarah. A cutscene plays as you cure the baby. Roger will then be happy to tell you about how humans arrived on RuneScape through the Portal of Life, his story told with a cutscene as before. A Map for Laura Visit Laura in Past B and talk to her. She bemoans the fact that she had no time to travel, and was afraid that she would get lost. Go back to past A and search the tall shelves in any of the corners in the house for some charcoal and papyrus. Use the charcoal on the papyrus to make a Map of runescape and give it to Laura. Visit her in past B. She informs you that her life was great, but she had lost something important - her brooch. Laura's brooch Go to Past A and ask Laura about the brooch. She informs you that she does not have the brooch, and it's not really any of your business. Go and search the Northern bedside table in the house to find the brooch (aka "A brooch"). Note: The brooch can be obtained without first speaking to Laura in Past B. Go to the East side of the house and use the brooch on the soil mound West of the shed that Laura is building, and you will hide the brooch in the mound. Go to Past B, enter the now-complete shed, and get the spade found within. Use it to dig up the brooch from the soil mound, and give it back to Laura. Another cutscene will play, in which Guthix instructs the newly-arrived humans to use, but not abuse, the new world they have entered into. Finishing up Return to the present day and talk to Jorral back at the outpost, telling him all you've discovered about the past. Congratulations. Quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * An old tome giving a total of 2,500 experience across up to 3 skills with level 25 or higher (1,000 experience for the first chapter, 1,000 experience for the second, and 500 experience for the third). * Even more treasure hunting with the enchanted key miniquest. * Speak to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to earn 5 Kudos. * Music unlocked * Ardougne Ago Required for completing Completion of Meeting History is required for the following: * The Light Within * Ardougne Tasks: ** Medium: "Meeting History, Again" Transcript Cultural references * When you examine the Portal of Life in Roger's story, it says: There's cake through here, apparently. This is a reference to the video game, . * All of the trees in Past B when examined read "The tree has ceased to be." This is from the famous sketch. * Snowy the dog may be a reference to the comics, . Trivia * Honey is used as an ingredient in the "cough medicine" for Baby Sarah. In reality, honey can sometimes contain the bacterium which can be fatal to infants. * On the day of release the spoilers read as the following: Unfortunately, the spoilers were not buried where we expected them to be, so we will have to spend the next day trying to remember where we left them. * While you're in Past A, Haluned will teleport outside the mystic barrier and say certain things implying that she is a scout. * All of the trees in the past use the old model for trees rather than the revamped model. nl:Meeting History fi:Meeting History Category:Wikia Game Guides quests